User blog:HeronX232/The Big Mod - Update Blog
For Newer updates check out our new blog here. Updates will no longer be posted here. Updates So here is where new updates on the progress of The Big Mod will be posted, these include; Trailers, Gameplay, Screenshots, Demos, Announcements, and possibly more. Remember to check back here often (but not that often because it takes time to do all this) to get the latest information on the first mod for MySims. Miscellanious Update Gallery MySimsPhoto_WIllow Creek_307365794.jpg|9/28/14 - Rosalyn's old blue dress has been replaced with the black version ported from MySims Party. Some returning sims will also receive some small changes whether they be a new outfit or a new hairstyle. Newsimunedited.png|9/28/14 - A new sim who will appear in The Big Mod! Her name is Nelly, expect information on her sometime in the future. MySimsPhoto_MyTown_307384138.jpg|9/28/14 - A Beta title screen for The Big Mod featuring preliminary rendering of Rosalyn with her new look. ss+(2014-09-29+at+11.00.10).png|9/29/14 - Character profile images will no longer be based off their in-game models but instead unused artwork that was lurking in the games files. Only the Star Level 0 sims have artwork like this in game and as such the others don't, but TheHatter will be handling the rest of them. MySimsPhoto_WIllow Creek_308080728.jpg|10/6/14 - Improvements are coming to pretty much everything, and the world is no exception, and by world I mean the town. So Town Square is getting some aesthetic upgrades with some new and improved textures, minor changes, and the addition of more decor. See that log right there? Well there's gonna be more logs, rocks, maybe even some dead trees around here to liven it up and make it prettier-ish. MySimsPhoto_Willow Creek_310300913.jpg|11/1/14 - Wow, been a while. Anyhow, in The Big Mod everyone will be getting a redesigned interior uniquely catered to them. In addition now Townie Sims will give you proper tasks, usually one or two, do the task and you get a set of blueprints to unlock. For example complete Violet's task and you get that dining table and chair. MySimsPhoto_Willow Creek_311027515.jpg|11/9/14 - Poppy's Beta Flower Shop has been restored! Yes we did already make a post on it within this blog, but we recently discovered the old Rose sign for Poppy's Shop lingering in the files and just had to put it back in. So, the Poppy sign will still be available if that is the one you want on the building, the Rose sign will now be the default sign on the shop from the start. BwaPl89CAAA9mSC.jpg|Old Update from 8/31/14 - The player's house has gotten a massive overhaul, by default when you start a new game with the mod installed you will be treated to a nice interior inspired by the player's house from MySims Party. BwkvN1lCQAAKk4P.jpg|Old Update from 9/2/14 - Abel from MySims Agents for Nintendo DS is coming to The Big Mod. The first of 5 commercial sims for Star Level 5. He comes with 5 tasks and brand new blueprints that you can unlock. BwY89JBIQAAPnil.jpg|Old Update from 8/31/14 - The Gardens are being removed from The Big Mod. Due to the fact that online is no longer available the Gardens have been deemed ultimately useless. The exclusive essences that come with the garden will be moved to other locations so that they are still available. Contest! We thank everyone who entered the contest for giving us some good ideas, give us time and we will determine the winner, all contest entries will not be accepted after this update. Demo 1 The first demo for The Big Mod is available. It includes, Poppy and Violet Nightshade with new interiors, new blueprints, new looks, and new tasks! Download Alternate Download Instructions for installation is included in the zip file. Pic of the Week Sometime during the week a new pic of The Big Mod will be uploaded for all you to see. This is infact exactly like pic of the day from Super Smash Bros. on Miiverse, except weekly and not daily. MySimsPhoto MyTown 310593585.jpg|11/4/14 - The first Pic of the Week! Just a little early but who cares. Since the first demo is coming pretty soon I figured it would be appropriate to show you something from it, the main menu. Note that this will differ from the final version, as all that you see are placeholders until the final graphics have been selected. NewSims.PNG|11/12/14 - These are the new Uber Fun and Cute sims to be featured in The Big Mod! On the left we have BlankyXP, former administrator here on the MySims Wiki, now she will be available in your game once your town is fun enough. Then on the right we have Princess Lillian, the brand new Uber Cute sim in town, she's a Live-Action Roleplayer (LARPer) and she's out about it, she will be available in your game when your town is cute enough for her royal highness. Sadly this does mean that The Amazing Daryl and Hopper will not be returning to The Big Mod, Daryl died three years ago in a tragic magic act incident that involved an exploding wand, and a snowman beard. He was shot by a member of the audience. And Hopper refused to return due to payment disputes. Not really but we just wanted new Uber sims sylvia.PNG|11/19/14 - Another new sim! Replacing Sir Vincent Skullfinder is Sylvia, the former cavewoman turned historian! She will come with brand new tasks, interior, and new dialogue written for her! Look out for more information in the future! ss+(2014-11-23+at+10.26.04).png|11/26/14 - Happy (Almost) Thanksgiving! Instead of something turkey related how about tasks? Tasks galore. MySimsPhoto_Willow Creek_313282123.jpg|12/5/14 - Signs. Indoors. You will be able to place signs in the interiors of homes in businesses, in your house you get 7 signs, each 6 interests and a hammer sign. ss+(2014-11-23+at+11.01.05).png|12/13/14 - Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakkuh, Happy Kwanza, Happy WhateverYouCelebrate-mas. Now that holiday greetings are out of the way there is something big we found, remnants of the Essence Master's CAS items, he has a full set of eye textures for all emotions/actions, and a texture for his beard which is only available in white. Fun Fact: These were recycled in MySims Kingdom and given to Marlon. rosalyndialogue.PNG|12/17/14 - While not exactly a screenshot of gameplay this is still something noteworthy that should be shared. Brand new written dialogue for Rosalyn P. Marshall. MySimsPhoto_Willow Creek_315145800.jpg|12/28/14 - Luis makes a grand return to The Big Mod. Sporting new dialogue and a new role. No longer just a townie now the assistant to Mayor Rosalyn herself. Category:Blog posts